<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>enclosed spaces make for open hearts by Yakashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252199">enclosed spaces make for open hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi'>Yakashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Businessmen, Claustrophobia, Elevator, KakaYama Week 2020, M/M, Modern AU, Office, anxiety attack, stuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzo's running late and uh oh! the elevator is stuck and along with it his old friend Kakashi. How is he supposed to get through this while keeping his anxiety in check?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>enclosed spaces make for open hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late, Late Late!</p><p>Tenzo’ heart was racing as powered into his building, ignoring the revolving door for a push through. His muffin was half eaten and his tie completely crooked as he opted for the elevator instead of a leisurely stroll up the stairs.</p><p>He barely made it and quickly pushed 7 as he settled into the elevator only to notice his long time friend and secret crush Kakashi standing quietly in the corner. Great.</p><p>Tenzo quickly took the time to finally breathe. He straightened out his shirt and proceeded to look forward completely ignoring the side eye he was getting. Completely praying to whatever god that Kakashi would completely forget this moment.</p><p>The elevator did that lurch that made Tenzo’s stomach flip and made a high pitched ding, the sign he was at his stop. His thirty seconds of embarrassment would finally be over.  However nothing happened.</p><p>10 seconds</p><p>20 seconds</p><p>Tenzo looked up. There was a dull, red, digital seven looking back at him but the doors were still closed. </p><p>Kakashi moved from his corner and began to assess the situation. He pushed the open button which was unsuccessful. “ Hmm, well I guess we’re stuck.”</p><p>Tenzo’s eyes widended, “no.no, no. We can’t be stuck. This can not be happening.”</p><p>“Calm down. I’l push the fire button.”</p><p>Afterwards a gruff man came on to the speaker, “What’s your emergency?”</p><p>Kakashi spoke, “Hi, the elevator is stuck and my friend and I are trapped inside.”</p><p>“Alright we’re sending someone over now. It should only be about thirty minutes. Just stay calm.”</p><p>“You got it.”</p><p>He hung up and Kakashi went back to his corner. He plopped down, loosened his own tie and pulled a book out of his satchel. “May as well relax since we’re not going anywhere anytime soon.”</p><p>Tenzo was ok. He sat down in the opposite. He munched on his blueberry muffin and pulled a fidget spinner from his bag to keep him distracted. He was ok.</p><p>Tenzo was not ok. He felt his heart rate increase, and his stomach feeling queasy. Was it hot? It was definitely hot so he took his button down off opting to keep his undershirt on. The walls were closing in. Was he even breathing? He didn’t know anymore.</p><p>He tried to brush it off. This was not the time to be panicked. He walked around. He didn't get very far considering the total length was 5 by 7 footsteps. That was fine. It was ok.</p><p>He leaned against the cool metal door. “Please let me out.” He whispered. “Please, please please.”</p><p>“Hey Tenzo, you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. Totally. I’m good. You good?”</p><p>“I’m actually a little scared. I’d feel better if you would come sit with me if you don’t mind.”</p><p>Tenzo started is confusion until Kakashi uncrossed his legs and spread his arms out inviting Tenzo to sit in his lap. Of course Tenzo could never refuse to give him what he wanted. How could he? Kakashi was handsome, smart, and secretly the sweetest man Tenzo has ever met.</p><p>“We haven’t done this since we were kids” </p><p>“Mm.” Was all Tenzo could say. He couldn’t think over the ache of his stomach, the flush fainting feeling coming over his head. He was just trying to stay alive.</p><p>“Hey breathe, just deep breaths in and deep breaths out. Ground yourself to the here and now.” </p><p>Kakashi rubbed his thumbs in the lower of Tenzo’s back. “I’m here. You’re safe.” </p><p>Tenzo focused. Focused on his breathing, focused on his muscles and let his anxiety travel up his arms and out his fingertip. He exhaled, “you were always good at calming me down.”</p><p>“Well when my best friend needs me, ya learn a few things. It’s the only thing I could do to protect you” </p><p>Tenzo sighed, “I never needed protection. Then or now. I can take care of myself.”</p><p>Of course Kakashi saw him as weak. It was always that. Tenzo has always been a mess constantly battling his own anxiety causing him to ruin a lot of key moments in life, for example right now. </p><p>“I didn’t mean it that way. I just- I meant -ugh.” He ruffled hair. “ I don’t see you as weak. I think you’re really strong. I know anxiety is really hard and through it all you always brave a smile and just keep doing everything. Idk. I never really was able to be helpful except for doing this and I never really did that well.” </p><p>Tenzo tensed up, “what do you mean?” </p><p>“I just mean that I feel like my presence never really made you feel better.” </p><p>“You always made me feel better. I just was always embarrassed because here you were calming me down from an anxiety attack and I just felt pathetic ya know.” He chuckled, “ I had a crush on you back then. I wanted you to think of me as more than someone you needed to protect.” </p><p>The silence was deafening. Bringing up the past was a bad idea. They didn’t talk like they used too and of course it was stupid to bring up old feelings.</p><p>“I’m sorry. We’re adults who work together now and that was completely inappropriate.” He made a move to get up but Kakashi only held tighter.</p><p>“Is it too late?” </p><p>Tenzo raised his eyebrow, “ too late for what?”</p><p>Kakashi gently held Tenzos jaw, feeling the soft skin under the pads of his fingers. They locked eyes and Kakashi took it as a sign to continue. </p><p>Their lips barely touched, a fleeting moment that Tenzo could never forget, as if he’d ever want to. </p><p>He looked at Kakashi and noticed the redness of his ears. It was charming. </p><p>He really didn’t want this to end. </p><p>“Don’t worry boys we’ll have you out in a couple of minutes.”  The voice of the workman grated his ears. </p><p>Why of all times? </p><p>Kakashi stood up, allowing time for Tenzo to wiggle out of his lap. “I guess we have to go back to real life now.” </p><p>Tenzo smiled, “ yeah we do.”  He immediately grabbed Kakashi’s face and kissed him with enough passion to convey his message. </p><p>He retreated just in time as the silver doors were forced open. The firefighter offering his hand in aide. </p><p>“Thank you sir.”  Tenzo smiled as he stepped out.  Not looking back.</p><p>—<br/>The day came and gone and Tenzo was more than happy to leave the office. He gathered his supplies and headed down the stairs. He made it down a few flights when a voice called out to him. </p><p>“Tenzo!” He looked behind to see Kakashi behind him.  “Can I walk with you?” </p><p>“Of course.” Kakashi skipped some stairs as he caught up to him.</p><p>“Crazy morning huh.”  </p><p>Kakashi smiles, “ yeah pretty crazy.” </p><p>They walked in silence. Neither unsure how to bring up the specific events from earlier.  Tenzo decided to take the leap.  “Thank you for this morning. I really hate small spaces but you made it better.” </p><p>“Really? I’d do it again. I’ll do it..again if you want.” </p><p>“Yeah I’d like that.” Tenzo smiled.</p><p>They reached the door to the outside and began to go their separate ways, until Kakashi ran back to him. “You meant kissing right?”</p><p>Tenzo blushed.</p><p>Kakashi stammered, “because it doesn’t have to be kissing but I’d really like it to be.” </p><p>“I like kissing” </p><p>Kakashi smiled, “ ok. Good. Do you wanna go out tonight. We can catch up and maybe pick up where we left off In the elevator?” </p><p>Tenzo kisses him, “I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy kakayama week!</p><p>let's be pals! I'm on twitter @ prmsdnvrlnd</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>